Deborah the Delightful
Deborah the Delightful was an Adejite Bii'a who first appeared in Incarnate Dream. She was the familiar of Sabra the Incarnate. History Deborah was born in Adajerre and raised in Fidek-Marith, a fairy city in eastern Adajerre. When she was twenty-two, bounty hunters from Bidard-Truuk began hunting uvik'Bii'a. During this time, Othorro, under the guise of Duerdaka, activated the Treasure of Adajerre's defense mechanism, causing the Burning to erupt from it and begin to consume Adajerre. As the uvik'Bii'a numbers began to deplete, several uvik'Bii'a left the city in order to find the Treasure of Adajerre. Deborah knew of Sabra, also known as the "white witch," from her one visit to the Lunar Temple. As Deborah was a witch herself, she decided to find Sabra and ask for her training. Deborah found Sabra at the Lunar Temple, and Sabra reluctantly agreed to train Deborah. At first they had a strained relationship as their personalities clashed, and thus their training in manna was slow to begin with. At one point Sabra called Deborah "Deborah the Dreadful," using the alliterated titles usually attributed to Zanollian fairies. After Jagger and Carragrew arrived at the Lunar Temple, and the dying Carragrew turned the Firetear amulet over to Sabra, Deborah learned of it and knew it had to be brought back to Adajerre. She accompanied Sabra and others to the Spiderweb Basin to put a stop to Barak's Fireleaf plantation, and Sabra, Deborah, Jagger, and Zentag headed east to find the Treasure. The group learned about Duerdaka, and Deborah and Zentag had differing opinions about his character. There was misunderstanding, as Deborah was thinking of the real High Governor and Zentag about the Molouk who had slain his brother, Zurig. After the Molouks met and fought with Othorro, the group split up; Deborah and Sabra headed east, and Jagger and Zentag south to find the 45th IRA Unit. Deborah and Sabra traveled east, finding a cockatrice named Myrtle along the way, and had to turn north because of the Burning. They came to Bidard-Truuk, where Sabra was captured. Deborah evaded capture but managed to use her manna to stay hidden. After some time, Sabra and Deborah broke out with the help of Henry and headed south. They came to Fidek-Marith and found a burned ruin. Deborah found the wings of her decimated parents and grew angry with Sabra, summoning her magic and fighting. Sabra disabled Deborah's wings and subdued her, and Deborah pondered whether or not to try and find the Treasure anymore. Sabra reprimanded Deborah for her negative attitude, but they forgave one another and headed south. As they traveled, they met Zentag at a wizard portal and continued together. Sabra stopped at one point and handed a flightless Deborah to Zentag, and Deborah and Zentag went ahead to the Treasure. Deborah and Zentag found the Treasure, but at first didn't know how to activate it. Sabra caught up and fought with Othorro, who had followed close behind. Zentag and Deborah managed to activate some of the lights on the rocks around the Treasure, which allowed Deborah to enter the glass statue that was used to activate the Tears of the Gods. She took the remaining seven artifacts from Othorro's ancient armor and used them to banish the Burning and give new life to the surrounding area. Sabra managed to subdue Othorro, and soon after the real Duerdaka appeared and drew Deborah from the glass statue. Deborah was angry with him that he hadn't been there to stop the Burning, and he apologized but explained he had delicate work in the south to complete to save many other people. Sabra bid a farewell to her friends and honored Deborah by calling her "Deborah the Delightful." Duerdaka, Zentag, and Deborah took Othorro through the wizard portal to the city of Urak for trial. To the Present Jagger had explained in Incarnate Dream that the bond of the dio-kran only lasted a certain amount of time, like "a long-term dream." However, according to Sabra in Lithia McCail's time, she still had the dio-kran bond with Deborah, even though they weren't together at the time. Personality Deborah was short-tempered but determined, and had a great focus on her studies. She was highly independent, and was at first furious when she discovered she had bonded to Sabra as a familiar. However, she could be very sensitive when it came to her family and people, and was willing to humble herself to find help to train her power, thinking she could save them herself in a short amount of time. Deborah sometimes didn't make herself clear when speaking, a source of frustration when speaking with Sabra. Description Deborah had long, curly white hair and brown eyes. As an uvik'Bii'a, her color changed with the seasons. In Incarnate Dream, she was green during the Spring, yellow-gold during the Summer, and crimson during the Fall. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Bii'a